The present invention relates to bottle opening devices and more particularly, to a flexible support for a conventional bottle opener. The support holds the bottle opener in a natural position in the hand of the user so that the forces of the bottle opener will be exerted on a flexible member and not irritate the hand of the user. The opener will be at all times ready for use in a natural position regardless of other uses the operator may make with his hand. The flexible support accommodates the middle finger and ring finger of the operator. The support extends inside the operator's palm to the wrist and has straps that extend around the wrist of the operator and are held in place by a VELCRO-type material.
Applicant is aware of the following patents that show various types of bottle opener supports:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,477; 4,805,238; 4,894,866 and 5,133,233. None of these patents show a bottle opener that can be held in the palm of a hand in a natural position while the hand is free for use in other functions when the opener is not in use.